Tortillas are a popular food item, usually enjoyed best when they have just been cooked. Uncooked tortillas typically do not provide the same taste appeal as warmed tortillas. Often, tortillas are eaten in combination with other hand-held food. Preparing such meals would require an added step beforehand, in order to warm the tortilla so as to optimize the tortilla's flavor and texture.
Heating devices, including devices designed specifically for heating tortillas, are known in the art. Tortilla warmers are popular for their ability to warm tortillas to an appropriate temperature so as to be properly enjoyed with a meal. However, current tortilla warmer equipment has significant drawbacks.
Many tortilla warmers attempt to warm multiple tortillas as a batch, rather than one at a time in series. This does not ensure that all tortillas will be heated to the same degree, and can cause sticking among tortillas. Other warmers that allow for heating of multiple tortillas require input of each tortilla into a separate compartment, which takes away from the convenience of a tortilla warmer.
Still other warmers that do warm tortillas in series nonetheless require insertion of one tortilla at a time, also detracting from the convenience to the user.